crisis makes you closer
by mentalbint
Summary: gunns in danger only fred can save him this makes her closer to some one unusual


She paced up and down the darkend lab racking her brain for a solution, the demon that had attacked Angel earlier had paralysed Gunn and she needed to find a solution - fast.  
She rubbed her temples and pushed her glasses back up her nose. All this time she had no idea she was being watched. Spike stood at the pitch black door way and watched the young physisist work.  
He felt for her though he wasn't sure why. Fred had been decent to him since he had arrived in L.A but why did he feel this way about her?  
He decided that he would make himself known and walked out of the shadows. At first she didn't notice the vampire's presence she was too engrossed in her work. Then she turned to see the blonde vamp who simply smiled at her not saying a word.  
"Hey Spike." She said in her usual light voice  
"Havin' a bit of trouble pet?" he quizzed her watching her face grow more lined with concentration. "Yeah I think I've got about 2 hours to cure Gunn or he dies and I'm miles away from a cure" "Don't worry luv you'll work it out you smart ones always do." "This time I'm not so sure, the poison isn't on record here so I'm pretty much working blind." "I might not be great but I can give you a hand if you want." He offered "Are you sure?" she gave him the chance to escape. She never for a moment thought he would want to stay in her company more than he had to.  
"Yer I'm sure and if I get in the way you can happily tell me to sod off." She gave him a smile and he sat down on a stool at one of the desks close to her. She put down some ingredients in front of him and she said that she would read out what he needed to put in the jar. He followed her instructions watching her as she worked. He had never realised just how good looking she was, he loved the way she moved and the way she slipped her glasses up her nose every now and again, and the way that she had a loose tendril of hair that kept slipping onto her face.  
Fred noticed him watching her as she worked running about trying her hardest to come up with the solution in time. She thought to herself how great it would be if Spike stopped just watching her and came over to her and threw her down on the desk kissing her passionately. She mentally shook herself coming back to reality focusing on trying to save Gunn not getting lost in her own fantasies that were never likely to happen. The cure was coming to a simmer now and spike took it off the heat. "Should be ready now luv" he said holding out the cup which he had poured the solution into. Fred took it from him and silently began to walk towards the door Spike followed her eager to see if all their hard work had paid off. They reached the door of guns room and Fred turned back as if she couldn't do it.  
"What's the matter luv" spike asked stroking her arms.  
"What if it doesn't work, what if he dies, it'll be all my fault, I can't do it"  
"You can pet, you have to. you're the lads only chance and anyway luv I believe in you, what more d'ya need eh?" he smiled down at her and for the first time Fred saw the William in Spike this she liked and to show her gratitude she kissed him on the cheek and mouthed the words "Thank-you."  
Fred emerged from Gunn's room 30 minutes later to find spike still pacing up and down outside he looked at her searching her face for an answer but as hard as he looked he couldn't find one. They stood opposite each other in silence for about 30 seconds before Fred smiled meekly at the vampire. Spike couldn't tell what this meant until she said at almost a whisper  
"Wesley says he's gonna be ok as long as he rests." Spike ran over to her and hugged her tight she responded instantly. The embrace lasted for a long time when they finally broke from the hug they looked at each other. Fred broke the silence and said "I couldn't have done it without you believing in me an all" "Well pet I always had faith in you" and with that he leaned down and gave her a small delicate kiss on the lips. Fred looked stunned. Spike then snaked his arms around her delicate waist and pulled her closer to him. She had no objection to him doing this and she wound her arms round his neck. "This just goes to show how crisis can make you closer, pet" Spike said. Fred didn't reply she just looked up into his large green eyes and smiled. He bent his head forward and kissed her again this time with more passion and intensity.  
They kissed for along time before Wesley walked out of guns room to find them stood in the hall, he didn't disturb them he just smiled and walked away from the entwined couple. And he thought to himself "it's about bloody time." 


End file.
